Kosaka Hikaru
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 香坂: (well I'm not sure what it is) ヒカル: light |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: UTAUloid MODEL: CV 01 |- | style="text-align: center;"|GENDER |'Male' | style="text-align: center;"|VOICE RANGE |'B3-C5' | style="text-align: center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Vanilla Hibiki-''' Close friend '''Convallaria majalis-Rival Mochizuki Ai-Close friend Shion KAITO-Idol IA-Idol |- | style="text-align: center;"|AGE |'11 y.o.' | style="text-align: center;"|GENRE |'ANY' | style="text-align: center;"|HOMEPAGE |'NONE' |- | style="text-align: center;"|WEIGHT |'40 kg' | style="text-align: center;"|CHARACTER ITEM | PS Vita (Black) Weapon: Hidden Blade(Assassin's Creed) | style="text-align: center;"|CREATOR |'OliviaP97': http://www.facebook.com/hikaru.utauloid |- | style="text-align: center;"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'144 cm' | style="text-align: center;"|VOICE SOURCE |'OliviaP97' : http://www.facebook.com/hikaru.utauloid | style="text-align: center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST | http://aegis00.deviantart.com/ |- | style="text-align: center;"|BIRTHDAY |'July, 07th' | style="text-align: center;"|'LIKES ' | games, playing basketball, Ai's cookies, Japanese songs, Coke, house cleaning | style="text-align: center;"|MEDIA LIST |'OliviaP97 or AliceinLeft4Dead2 YT's channel': http://www.youtube.com/user/AliceinLeft4dead2 |- | style="text-align: center;"|RELEASE DATE |'October 02, 2011' (it's true, I HAVE MY PROOF) | style="text-align: center;"|'DISLIKES' |'Convallaria majalis, '''people who annoyed him, study math, being called with -chan, dirty place | style="text-align: center;"|SIGNATURE SONG | |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Hikaru once a type of '''Shota' and kind hearted but also childish and easily get upset. He likes to call his author with Olivia-chan and likes her much but his bad behaviour are stole his author's skecthbook and also trying to hug her(but missed), since Convallaria's VB had been released, he hates her cuz he thinks she was too qouettish and careless so he always called her aunty but sometimes Hikaru and Convallaria can take care everything together. |} Here's Kousaka Hikaru's new concept art: Hair: Orange-blonde Eyes: Deep blue Jacket: White-orange Warmer: Green -on the right side his trousers Tie: Yellow Accessory: none Headset: white with glowing green. Nationality: Indonesia Append design (orinigaly by me). Jacket: White, orange lines on right and left, on/off symbol on the right Singlet: Black with orang glow on his neck Accessories: orange strap(it's glowing) Trousers: Black with orange glow. Warmer: Black with glow orange. Shoes: Black with glow orange on the sole Kousaka Hikaru Act. 2 (just wanna kind of harajuku) Well if you wanna draw him just look on this pic~ Jacket: Chocolate with creme stripes inside the hoodie Tie: Pink creme Shirt: Black Trousers: 1/4 black trousers with white stripes on the edge Shoes: Black Voice ConfigurationEdit Hikaru's voice is by default, encoded in Hira and Romaji .Currently his ACT 1 New voicebank supports both Hiragana and Romaji. ACT 01 new : http://www.4shared.com/rar/UjC0s0Yl/Hikaru_Kosaka.html ACT 02: '''http://www.4shared.com/rar/lenJMBs0ba/Hikaru_Kousaka_Act_2.html '''Append Soft (old)'' :'disabled due the fact that it can't even sound right''" Append Gentle : http://www.4shared.com/rar/1zY5xanp/Kosaka_Hikaru_Append_GENTLE.html (It's not fully used) Extra Character RelationEdit FactsEdit *'He is plain *'He's clean freak!' *'Sometimes he forgot his own gender' *'He likes to play a game than study' *'''He and Mochizuki Ai are ''twins but they were NOT a siblings *'He likes to be noticed by everyone' *'He hates Convallaria majalis' *'After got his ACT 1 New, he started to force his master to make some cover song with his voice but after he got his Append Power, he started to act like an adult.' *'Due his master 'laziness' his surname wasn't have any meanings or more exactly she(me) didn't know what is meaning of 'Kousaka' but I hope his surename have a good meaning.' Usage ClauseEdit *Do not change any appearances that already be given out unless there is changes that have been made by the creator. *Avoid any mary-sues. *Please DO NOT pitch the voicebank. *Allowed to be use''' freely. *Ask for permission first if need to use the name for a Role Play. *Voicebank can be edited'' ONLY on the ALIAS'' *'''DO NOT CLAIMED HIM AS YOURS Category:Indonesian Utauloids Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Female voicers Category:UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from Indonesia Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:UTAUloids released in 2011